NEPTUNE Online
NEPTUNE Online is a rewrite story created by Haruna Artist, meant to be a children-friendly version of Hyperdimension Neptunia: the Animation. Names of characters, locations and items will be changed to fit the creator's needs. Story Characters Online Warriors *'Mizuwa Neptune ' (水輪 ネプチューン) Neptune is a carefree second-year student, whose parents are the owners of a tech-theme cafe. Being an avid gamer, Neptune tends to use techno lingo outside of her PC which causes others finding her weird, her only companion being her classmate Blanc. She might appear like an airhead when in reality, she is a natural-born genius but no one usually talks to her, therefore no one to share her knowledge with. In her spare time she enjoys playing video games in her room and hates eggplants. Neptune transforms into Purple Heart '''(パープルハート), Warrior representing the Sega Neptune and happiness. *Yurikawa Blanc ' (百合川 ブラン) Blanc is a quiet and introverted boy. Like Neptune, he doesn't have many friends and is an avid gamer. Due to problems and trauma during his early childhood, which he desires to never discuss with anyone, Blanc suffers from Traumatic Stress Disorder, the smallest thing able to set him off. He uses video games as a calming method. Because of his rather short stature and petite frame, Blanc is often babied and treated like a toy, or "doll". Blanc transforms into '''White Heart '(ホワイトハート), Warrior representing the Wii and strength. *'Chiharu Vert '(千花 ベール) Vert is considered to be the most mature of the group. Vert is a very motherly person, also known to be smart and usually very calm, and polite. Despite her mature, adult-like outer appearance, Vert has an obsession with manga and anime. She loves ice cream and cute things, especially plushies and key chains. Vert is secretly insecure about herself and has an incredibly low self-esteem. Vert transforms into Green Heart (グリーンハート), Warrior representing the Xbox 360 and wisdom. *'Yurikawa Rom '(百合川 ロム) Ram's older brother and the older of the Yurikawa twins. He seems to be very quiet and possibly even shy in comparison, and doesn't say much. Rom sometimes seems upset or nervous by how Ram acts or what she does. He enjoys reading and writing stories, and although he isn't very good Ram encourages him to become an author due to it being his dream. He gets scared easily and likes apples. Rom transforms into Blue Heart '''(ブルーハート), Warrior of the Nintendo DS and courage. *Yurikawa Ram' (百合川 ラム) Rom's younger sister and younger of the Yurikawa twins. She is usually seen smiling or smirking and likes to touch or 'get playful' with others. Even though she is the younger twin, she is extremely protective of her older brother Rom and hates it when others disrespect him. She may also have an attitude or a short fuse. Ram loves getting what she wants and has trouble sharing. Ram transforms into '''Pink Heart '(ピンクハート), Warrior of the Nintendo DS and love. *'Momoki Peashy ' (桃木 ピーシェ) A girl in Rom and Ram's class. Peashy is energetic, cheerful and slightly on the rough side as she's fond of tackling others and quick to fight back. She lives with her adopted grandparents, her birth parents dying shortly after she was born. She loves playing with her console and has a vast imagination. She loves going on adventures and solving mysteries with the twins. Peashy transforms into''' Yellow Heart (イエローハート), Warrior of the PC Engine/TurboGrafx 16 and positivity. Admins Workers of V.I.R.U.S. *Iris Heart''' (アイリスハート) Also known as the "Black Warrior", or the "Warrior of Forgotten Systems" is the mortal enemy of Neptune and her friends. Not much is known about her except for, she represents the forgotten gaming system, Magnavox Odyssey, and her theme color is black. Her weapon is a whip sword. Category:Haruna Artist Category:Magical Girl anime